The Butterfly Effect
by Twin-books
Summary: In no time at all he found himself on the first landing and he looked around. Nothing. But he did spot a candle and next to it was a box. A very familiar box.
1. Tikki

**AN:** Butterfly effect; The scientific theory that a single occurrence, no matter how small, can change the course of the universe forever.

* * *

It had been yet another day of fighting for the citizens of Paris. Another akuma defeated. Another victory for Ladybug and Chat Noir. It was time for another fist bump and another swift escape. But when Chat held his fist out for their victory fist bump, Ladybug only stood there and stared at him.

It was only a few seconds of silence. Only a few, before Ladybug raced up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, ensnaring his other arm in her embrace. He was tense for another few seconds before he relaxed and hugged her back. He wasn't going to complain about the free hug but it did have him a bit worried. "Ladybug..."

"Shhh..." Came her gentle voice and he closed his mouth and just enjoyed it. "You know your my best friend, right, kitty?"

Chat stiffened, just a second, before he frowned and reluctantly pulled her away from him. She immediately wiped her face and he knew she had been crying. "Are you okay, M'lady?" He put his hands on her shoulders.

Ladybug swiped his hands off her shoulders. "Just answer the question, you stupid cat!" She said, breaking into a smile and laughing.

He smiled. "Yeah... I know."

She continued to wipe the tears out of her eyes. "And you know I love you, right?" He fell silent, thinking. He knew what she meant but he almost wished he didn't.

"I do, buggaboo. Are you sure you're _mew_kay, M'lady?" He smirked when she laughed, wiping the rest of her tears away.

"I'm okay, Chaton. I swear. I just got a little emotional."

Chat tilted his head slightly. He knew better than to dig any deeper. "But only a _kitty_ bit, right?" He inquired, smirking wider. Ladybug lightly punched him in the arm. Then there came the beeping signifying it was time to head out. "We better get going."

He turned to leave but his ears perked when she said, "Aren't you forgetting something, kitty?" He turned his head and saw her holding out her fist. He smiled and let his knuckles meet hers.

"Pound it!"

"Au revoir, M'lady."

"Au revoir, Chaton." Ladybug smiled at him, hinted sadness in her eye that he barely noticed. "Oh, could you meet me at the tour Eiffel later tonight? I have something very important to tell you."

He smiled and nodded. "I'll be there, bugaboo. You know I will." She nodded, her smile faltering a bit. Then she turned, pulled out her yo-yo, and swung away.

Chat really hoped she was okay but he figured whatever was on her mind she would tell him, tonight.

...

Delighted at the chance to see his lady again, Chat didn't waste any time making his way to the tower. Upon perching himself on the railing at their usual spot he called out for her. When he got no answer he assumed she hadn't made it there yet so he waited.

After several minutes of swishing his tail back and forth in anticipation he grew confused. Maybe she wanted to change it up a bit? A new spot, perhaps? He climbed the famous landmark, looking every which-way. It was odd, nonetheless. But then an idea occurred to him and he headed to the first landing of the tower. Surely she would be there.

In no time at all he found himself on the first landing and he looked around. He didn't see any sign of Ladybug. No pretty silhouette. Nothing. But he did spot a candle and next to it was a box. A very familiar box.

Picking up the box he found a letter attached to it. His heart began rapidly speed up. She couldn't..._She wouldn't..._

He unfolded the paper and scanned the words.

_Dear Chaton,_

_Hello, kitty. Sorry, I couldn't do this in person. I just couldn't face you._

_I'm tired, Chat. It's been so hard. I have a life I want to live but Ladybug always gets in the way._

_I want you to know it isn't your fault. Please don't think that. You were the best partner I could ask for. I just can't do it anymore. It's too much weight. Saving Paris... Saving you._

_I can't love you like you want me to, Chat, and it hurts. I want to. I really do. But I love someone else._

_I'm in your way. You've nearly gotten killed many a time thanks to me. I know you always believed in me. I know you always say I can do it, but I can't. It's too much. I want to save everyone but I can't and I hate that._

_What if the next person I couldn't save was you? Or him? I don't want to be Ladybug when that happens. I hope you can forgive me, Chat. I didn't want to hurt you._

_Take care of Tikki, for me, okay? I'm gonna miss you, kitty. I'm so sorry..._

_No longer yours,  
Buggaboo_

It hurt so much he didn't even realize he was crumpling the paper as his fists tightened. He tried to hold in his emotions. It was too much. He couldn't handle it. This wasn't happening.

_**No.**_

No. It wasn't true. _His_ Ladybug would never abandon him. _His_ ladybug would never abandon Paris like this. _His _ladybug would never leave.

He didn't open the box. He set it to the side. He was afraid opening it would make it all too real. He left the slightly crumpled letter under it so it wouldn't blow away.

She would be back. She was probably just scared. She wouldn't just abandon all of Paris like that. His Ladybug would never do that. _Never._

So he went home and he climbed in bed. He ignored Plagg. He refused to listen. She would be back. She had to be.

...

When Adrien woke up the next morning he almost forgot but it all came back and he was nearly overcome with anxiety. But he had felt that before so he ignored it, like he did Plagg, and he got dressed.

He somehow managed to convince Nathalie to let him walk to school on his own. Maybe she sensed he needed the space or maybe she just didn't want to deal with a moody teen boy. Regardless, he was grateful for the extra room to breathe.

That space was eventually swallowed up by his kwami, as Plagg got way too close to his face. "Are you okay, kid?" Adrien just pushed him out of the way and kept walking.

"Someone could see you, Plagg!" He grumbled but Plagg just got right back in his face.

"If that will finally get you to answer me, then I don't care." Plagg glared. Adrien glared back, staring the tiny kwami down for a few seconds before sighing.

"I don't want to talk about it, Plagg..."

"Then don't." Plagg said. Adrien stopped in his place and looked back at the kwami, whom had fallen behind. "Just listen to me." Adrien reluctantly nodded.

"What if she isn't coming back, kid? You just left Tikki up there! Hawkmoth could get her-"

"She'll be back."

"But what if-"

"She'll be back."

"But, kid-"

"I said she'll be back!" Adrien screamed, his fists balled. Plagg's ears fell flat against his head as he glared.

"What if she _isn't_, Adrien?" Plagg cried. "I know you really want her back! I do too! But could you please consider the fact she may never be back! She didn't just abandon _you_!" In all their time together, Adrien had never seen the little cat so angry. "What about Tikki?" Plagg finally mumbled, his angry face falling.

Adrien looked down, feeling a bit ashamed. "You're right, Plagg. I'm sorry. She didn't just abandon us, she abandoned her kwami and I abandoned her, too." He looked up and pulled Plagg back over to his pocket. "I gotta go to school now but... I promise you, as soon as I'm free, we'll go back for Tikki, okay?" Plagg didn't look him in the eye. "I'm _not_ going to abandon her too."

"Fine." Plagg grumbled and Adrien attempted to make a comforting smile.

"Now get back in my pocket! Someone will see you!" Plagg continued to linger and Adrien rolled his eyes. "I put fresh Camembert in there." He smirked as he watched the kwami practically dive into the pocket. Then he ran the rest of the way to class.

...

When Adrien Agreste entered the room, Chloe knew something was wrong. It was something she was always able to pick up on but it was particularly bad this time. What did that stupid man do this time?

She watched Adrien migrate to his seat and continued to glance his direction throughout most of class. His friend, Nico or whatever, kept asking Adrien what was wrong and he never did give a straight answer. It took several seconds of wild impatience to finally convince Chloe Bourgeois to do something so she stood up.

"Mme. Bourgeois, please sit back down." Mme. Bustier said, looking over at Chloe. Chloe just stared down at her desk before looking up.

"Mme. Bustier, I need to talk with Adrien... Right now."

"Chloe, this is hardly the time to be socializing. We are in the middle of class."

"I said, right now! Unless you want me calling my daddy!" Mme. Bustier fell silent and just glared back at her before reluctantly nodding.

"Fine, but I will not be stopping class for you."

"Fine by me." Chloe mumbled as the teacher went right back to teaching. She ignored the glares she got from Dupain-Cheng and her sidekick as she took Adrien's wrist. "I will be borrowing Adrikins for a bit if that's fine with you Nico... Not that I care." Chloe then dragged Adrien out of the room ignoring the aggressive reply of, "It's Nino".

Once out of the room, Chloe let go of Adrien's wrist and glared at him. Adrien didn't look her in the eye. "Chloe, I'm really not in the mood to sign another one of your posters right now." Chloe crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, she tried to tone down the attitude, just a bit.

"You really are naive, Adrien. I don't want your stupid autograph." She let her arms fall to her sides and she glanced the other way before sheepishly saying, "What's wrong?"

Adrien smirked and crossed his arms. "Why, Chloe Bourgeois, I didn't know you cared." Chloe balled her fists and blushed as she punched him in the arm. "Ow!"

"We've been friends for years! Don't think I don't notice when your sad just because you have new friends to hang out with!" She cried before relaxing herself and letting the heat leave her face. She looked him straight in the eye and said, "Is it your father again?"

Adrien's eyes grew wide. "What? No! Well... Not this time..." He looked at the ground, rubbing his arm as if searching for some source of comfort. Chloe pushed her naturally aggressive nature aside and set a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell me, Agreste."

Several seconds of silence until he finally looked her in the eye. "It's my... cousin... She just up and left us, you know? She tried to say it wasn't my fault but I can't help but feel like it is. She said we were too much for her. She couldn't handle it anymore. She said she had a life and we were just getting in the way." Chloe's face was stone cold. She didn't show any emotion but her increasing grip on his shoulder practically gave her away. "We were real close and she just left. I want to believe she'll come back but... but what if she doesn't?"

One swift moment and she had the other blond trapped in her arms. She wouldn't face him. She wasn't going to cry. He needed comfort and for all he's done for her, he deserved at least that much. She ignored his sobbing. She had known Adrien long enough to understand he hated crying in front of other people. She just held him tighter.

"You listen here, Agreste!" She aggressively whispered in his ear. She felt him fall still. "It's not your fault. It will never be your fault! Just because she couldn't _care _enough about you to stay doesn't mean you did anything wrong. She left but your still here and your still thinking the best of her which is more than I can say for me, right now. If she doesn't come back, I'm right here, okay? Do you hear me? I'm right here and you are _never_ getting rid of me!"

She was pleasantly surprised when shaky arms wrapped back around her. Words spoken so softly, came out of his mouth, she almost didn't catch them. "Thank you, Chloe." Just like that, a few tears spilt but she wiped them away, patted his back and waited a few seconds before pushing him away and looking him in the eye.

"Stop crying, you baby." She giggled in an attempt to cover her own tears. "Just come find me after school, okay? We'll go to your place and we'll talk, just the two of us. I swear no funny business. Just helping you get better, okay?"

Adrien nodded and wiped the tears away. "Yeah, okay mom." He smirked and she punched him in the arm again. "Ow! Stop doing that!"

"You started it." She said and smirked back at him as the bell rang and their other classmates made their way out of the classroom. Nico quickly made his way over to Adrien, glaring at Chloe.

"Dude, are you okay? She didn't bite you, did she?" He looked Adrien up and down as Chloe hmphed. Adrien just laughed and you could tell years of modeling did wonders for him because he didn't even look like he had been crying, despite the slightly glassy eyes.

"No, Nino. Chloe was just helping me out."

"Ha! Yeah right!" Nico (Nino?) cried and wrapped his arm around Adrien's shoulders leading him away and to their next class. Sabrina found Chloe shortly after and quizzed her but Chloe just ignored her. She couldn't focus anyway. Of all the people, why did that have to happen to Adrien? Her mother wasn't the best mother by any means but even _she_ didn't abandon her. It made her angry. So angry. She swore then and there that she didn't care how much it hurt her ego, she would make that boy feel better. She would help him forget! No matter how long it took.

...

It had been a relatively peaceful day. He had got done with all his studies and waited for his brother to get home as he sat in his chair reading a book on the Greek myths. He was enjoying the peace and quiet. It wouldn't be there for that much longer.

"Hey, Fe." Came the casual voice of his brother. However he sensed that Adrien wasn't alone. Not that his brother ever was, but he sensed more company than usual.

"Hello, Adrien. Who did you bring with you this time?" He asked, not looking up from his book.

"Chloe decided to tag along."

Upon hearing the name, he groaned. Chloe had already entered the room. He still didn't look up. "I heard that, Agreste!" She cried.

"I know." It was to his irritation that Bourgeois stormed up to him and pushed the book down towards his lap so she could look him in the eye. He glared at her and she glared back. "Pleasant as always, Bourgeois."

"Oh, shut it, Felix! I'm not here because I wanted to see you! I'm here because I heard about your cousin." She cried, putting her hands on her hips. Felix was a bit confused and leaned off the chair, just slightly, to look past Chloe. He looked at his brother who just looked back at him and he saw the faintest hint of a very annoyed black, tiny cat. He straightened his posture.

"Yes. It was quite tragic. We weren't that close, though, Bridgette and I." He said, almost emotionlessly. Chloe didn't seem to blink an eye at that fact. He looked over at Adrien again. "But I thought we were going to discuss that _alone_." Adrien just gave a sheepish grin and shrugged.

"I'm sorry she did that to your family. If I had my way I would make sure she wished she was never born!"

"Chloe, stop. It was her choice." Adrien said, taking off his over shirt and and tossing it aside. "I'm going to take a quick shower. I have a shoot in an hour. Promise me you won't kill each other?"

He and Chloe looked back at Adrien and he knew his brother wasn't reassured by any means however, he knew Adrien just wanted to get away for a bit and Chloe wasn't one to take hints. "I assure you, it would only be in self-defense." Normally Adrien would laugh at something as simple as that but he didn't, he just nodded and closed the bathroom door behind him after grabbing a fresh change of clothes. Felix didn't like that. Adrien was always the more jovial out of the two and when the burden of being joyful fell upon him, well... they were both screwed, weren't they?

"Alright, Agreste," Oh right... _She _was still here, "We need to talk."

"What would you and I _ever_ need to talk about?"

"Adrien. He isn't happy. You know it, I know it. What are we going to do about it?" Chloe took a seat on the couch and turned around to face him. As much as Felix hated it, he agreed that something had to be done about his brother so he closed the book and set it aside.

"_We_ won't be doing anything. I'm going to talk to him."

"Oh? And you're sure that's going to do it?"

"Do you have any better ideas, Mme. Bourgeois?"

Chloe fell silent and Felix almost found it more irritating than when she was talking. She eventually looked up from her thoughts and frowned. "No." Despite the urge, Felix did not smirk and just nodded. He expected that to be the end of it but it wasn't. "I just don't want to sit on the sidelines and watch him hurt." She hugged her chest and looked towards the bathroom door. This was new. As long as he had known Chloe Bourgeois, Felix had never seen her so hurt for someone else. "I want to help him, too, Felix. He's always been there for me and I've never seen him this down before."

Felix stood up and walked over to the couch, taking a seat a couple of feet away from her. "I understand." He simply said, and didn't wait for a response. "So, we'll just both make him feel better. I'll stay out of your way, you stay out of mine." Chloe looked at him, clearly bewildered but he didn't flinch. "You do your idiotic blonde routine and I'll be his brother." Chloe made a sound similar to a growl and Felix smirked. "Oh, so that isn't an act?"

Suddenly he was assaulted by a pillow and upon pulling it away from his face Chloe just glared right at him. She then looked back towards the bathroom door and her face fell to a worried look. "He's been in there a while..."

"Yes."

"I just can't believe your cousin would do something like this after your mother..."

Felix flinched and did not look her in the eye. "Yes... I can't believe it either." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Chloe said, rubbing her face. "I don't know what I'm doing." She looked over at him. "I know you and I don't get along but, and excuse me if this oversteps our hate pact, but... Are you okay?" Felix looked away from her and balled his fists just for a second before looking back at her and seeing a smiling Adrien just behind her.

"So, are we the last people on earth or are you two actually getting along?"

Felix looked back to Chloe who looked about as amused as him. "You're right. This is an overstep." Adrien frowned.

"Adrikins! Come over here and lets play one of those games you like, or something!" Chloe cried. Adrien made his way over to the couch and sat between them both.

"You don't even know how to play those, Chloe."

"You can teach me. The more distractions, the better."

"Will you play, Fe?" Adrien turned and looked at him. Felix sighed. He couldn't say no so he pulled out a controller.

...

A few hours later and the sun was beginning to set. Adrien got home late and collapsed onto the bed. "That took forever."

"A cousin? Really?" Adrien sat up and looked at Felix, not in the mood.

"Excuse me. I guess I should have just told her Ladybug abandoned me and the entire city." He said, sarcastically, lying back down.

"She what?" Felix cried. Felix had on his normal face but if you had lived with him as long as Adrien had you could tell there was slight differences. Felix couldn't hide everything from him. He knew his brother was angry. Felix sighed. "Is that why you just walked in here last night, didn't say a word, and kept ignoring Plagg's needless rambling?" Adrien didn't look at him.

He felt the bed shift and knew Felix had migrated to it. "What happened?" Adrien watched Plagg fly out of his discarded over shirt.

"Well-"

"Not you!" Felix said and Adrien didn't need to look to know Felix was giving Plagg one of his death glares. "What happened, Adrien?"

Adrien sighed. "I don't know! I don't know what happened! She said to meet her and I found her note and the box and..." Adrien suddenly shot up. "Tikki!" He cried.

"What?" Felix asked, eyebrow raised. Adrien just ignored him and jumped out of bed.

"Claws out!" He cried and then he was Chat Noir. Felix stood up and raced towards him, grabbing his wrist. "Felix, let go."

"Not until you explain! You can't just act like everything is okay, Adrien!" Felix said. "What happened?"

"Felix, just trust me! I'll explain everything later. I have something I really have to do and when I get back I promise I'll explain it!" Felix stood still, glaring at him and not letting go. "Please, Fe." Felix just sighed.

"And you _will_ explain everything?"

"I promise." Adrien said. Felix's hand fell to his side and Adrien smiled. "Thanks." Felix crossed his arms and Adrien took that as his que to leap out the window, so he did.

...

Chat Noir raced over to the tour Eiffel, heart racing. He didn't even take a second to appreciate the sunset, he was set on his goal. Hopefully the box was still there. Hopefully Tikki was still there. He slowed only a little when another thought came to mind. What if the box wasn't there? What would that mean? Would his lady be there waiting for him?

His heart fluttered at the thought. What if she was back? What if she was there to apologize? What if they would sit down and watch the rest of the sunset like they always did? What if...

What if Hawkmoth found the box?

His heart stopped for a few seconds as he stopped on the first floor of the tower. He looked around but couldn't see the comforting candle glow. How could he be so careless? What if he lost the ladybug miraculous? How would the akumas ever be purified? Chat Noir would have to destroy them all... Then, how would he repair the city? By that point, if only to spare Paris, he would have to hand over his miraculous! What then?

Chat turned his head every which way, walking around the area, searching. He let out a breath when he saw the blown out candle, toppled over and inches away from the item he was looking for, the heartbreaking letter still safely secured under it. He chuckled a bit at himself. Of course the candle had only blown out. How could he expect a candle to stay lit this whole time?

He walked over and picked up the box, along with the letter, heart racing and breathing heavily. Once he opened this box it would all be real. The chances of this being some cruel joke played on him by Ladybug were very slim to none... What would he do with her gone?

What was he thinking? This wasn't just about him! This was about Plagg and Tikki too. What if Tikki was here all alone, mourning by herself? How could he be so selfish and careless? He took a few deep breaths and a determined look made its way on to his face as he stared at the closed box. This wasn't just about him anymore.

Chat Noir opened the box and saw a pair of shiny red and black dotted earrings staring back at him. He recognized them instantly and he felt like crying but he held it back as a red glow escaped the earrings and took the form of another kwami. "Hello, Chat Noir. Took you long enough." Tikki smiled back at him, warmly, despite the tears dotting her big, blue eyes.

"I'm really sorry... Tikki..." He glanced to the side, having a hard time looking at the kwami floating before him. "I was being really selfish and left you up here all alone just because I couldn't accept that-" He hugged his sides and sighed, "That Ladybug left." He held out the box and paper again, glaring. He quickly stuffed the letter in the box and attached the box to his belt before looking back at Tikki. "Never mind that... Are you okay?"

Despite the clear sadness in the little kwami's eyes, Tikki's smile never faltered. "I'm fine, Adrien. I saw it coming." Chat Noir didn't bother to quiz her on how she knew his identity. He wouldn't be surprised if she always knew. He just looked her in the eyes, silently asking her how she really felt. Her eyes looked to the ground. "I saw it coming. I knew it was coming. I just didn't want to believe it. I'm sure you understand." She giggled, as if to lighten the mood a bit but Chat only looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "I've had holders abandon me before. This shouldn't affect me..." Tikki looked back up at him, "But it does! She left and even though she told me why I still don't understand! She was one of my best holders... What did I ever do to make her feel like she wasn't good enough?"

It was instinct to snatch Tikki out of the air and hold her close to his chest. "It isn't your fault..." He said, softly as the little kwami sobbed a bit into his chest. "Sometimes humans just feel worthless and no matter what you do or say to try and prove them otherwise, they won't listen." His ears fell back against his head. "I don't know why she left but I promise you that I will never abandon you again, Tikki." Tikki flew out of his arms and giggled as she wiped her tears away. "At least not on purpose, anyway." He chuckled.

They both giggled a bit before Tikki gave him a worried look. "You're crying."

"Am I?" Chat asked, bringing a finger up to his mask to wipe the supposed tears away. He brought it back down and found an extra bit of shine to his latex covered finger. "Yeah, I guess I am." He said, giving her a sad smile. "Come on, let's go home. There's someone I have a lot to explain to." Tikki smiled and took hold of his shoulder as he pulled out his baton. He picked up the discarded candle, deciding not to leave it to waste and side glanced at the kwami on his shoulder. "Hold on." He extended the baton, let it hit the ground, and swung away from the tower.

...

Felix sat, somewhat impatiently, waiting for his brother to return home from his escapade. he was slowly tapping his foot as he pondered Ladybug's sudden "abandonment", as Adrien had put it. He assumed he would have a better understanding of things once his brother explained. If his brother was ever going to return home and explain, that is.

Still, Felix had a hard time wrapping his head around the fact Paris' number one favorite super heroine would ever just up and leave. It just made no logical sense. Unless she and his brother had defeated Hawkmoth. However, he was sure Adrien would have told him about that. In fact, his brother would never shut up about that fact with how much he loved being Chat Noir. Then again, Ladybug had left and that was bound to keep his brother distracted. But, if Hawkmoth was defeated and Ladybug left, why would Adrien need to be Chat Noir anymore? He had a hard time believing their "master" would let him keep the ring.

Felix sighed in frustration. He wasn't sure what he was more upset about. The fact his brother left him to ponder like this or the other fact Ladybug had supposedly just gone and left the city. Left his brother... Surely she wasn't clueless. She had to know Chat Noir had some curious infatuation with her, for whatever reason. She must have known it would hurt him. What was she thinking?

His questioning thoughts were interrupted by the clear sound of footsteps making their way down the hall outside his brother's room. His father was still up.

This no longer surprised Felix. The man probably hadn't had a restful night ever since his wife vanished. Felix's mother vanished. _Their_ mother vanished. Yet another question Felix wanted answered. Among them being, what in the hell did his father do at this time of night? He would investigate if it weren't for the fact he still somehow had enough respect left for that man to not delve into his private life.

Felix heard a soft thump and broke out of his thoughts, looking towards the many window's of his brother's room. When his eyes rested on a familiar silhouette he began to walk forward. "Finally." He said as Adrien stood up. "Are you going to explain?" Upon getting a better look at his brother it did not take Felix long to notice three things besides the fact his brother was holding a used candle. One; there was something attached to Chat Noir's belt he was sure wasn't there before. Two; There looked to be a creature hanging off of his brother's left shoulder that Felix could only assume was another kwami. And three; Adrien was crying.

"Yeah, I'll explain. Sorry it took me so long, Fe. I had to get Tikki."

"You're crying."

"I have been told, yes."

"Why?"

Adrien smiled, sadly and it was at that moment Felix noticed how tired his brother looked and acted. He watched Chat Noir set the candle aside and take the unknown item off his belt. Felix was able to determine it was a well crafted hexagonal box. "Claws in." He mumbled and the suit dissipated leaving a very tired Plagg floating in midair. "I know you wanted an in depth explanation but truth is, Felix, I don't know much past this." Adrien held out the box and when Felix took it his brother walked past him and to his desk. Felix looked at the box, a bit confused, before following after his brother and grabbing another chair for himself.

Turning on the desk light, Felix opened the box and found a crumpled piece of paper. He pulled that out and found a shiny set of rather dull, black earrings. Felix took a glance at Adrien who was giving him tired smile while he rested his head on his arms. Felix looked back to the paper and set the box aside. After carefully spreading it out, he found it was a note. He scanned the words carefully, each word bringing more questions than answers to Felix.

"This doesn't make any sense. What made her think carrying a weight like that would be easy? What right does she have to even bring up your feelings? Why is she more focused on not upsetting you and less on the fact she just left a whole city without the one hero who can stop the akumas from multiplying? What makes her life more important than Pari-" Felix stopped when he realized his brother was fast asleep on the desk, Plagg curled up in between his shoulder blades.

"I'm sure she had her reasons." Felix turned to look the other kwami in the eye. Felix quickly put the mentions of Tikki and the kwami's ladybug like appearance together. "Even if you and I don't understand them."

"You must be Tikki." Felix said with no emotion.

"Yes."

"Do you know why she left?"

"Yes and no."

"What does that mean?"

Tikki sat herself on the desk and looked up at Felix. "Yes meaning, she told me. No meaning, I do not understand."

"That makes two of us." Felix mumbled, rubbing his temple. "Regardless of her reasons, my questions still stand. What right does she have to bring up my brother's feelings in this way? It's like she is trying to guilt him. But then she spends the rest of this letter contradicting herself. If she really cared about Adrien's feelings she would have done this in person."

"No!" Tikki said, sharply. She quickly covered her mouth and looked down almost as if ashamed. "I mean... she wanted to."

"But she didn't." Tikki stayed silent. "Putting biased aside, what makes her life more important than the 2.1 million other lives that reside in Paris? What hero abandons their people for their own happiness?" He looked down at Tikki, frustration obvious in his tone. "Forgive me if I'm wrong but does that sound like a hero to you?"

A tear made its way to the little kwami's eye and Felix felt a pang of guilt. He was about to apologize when Tikki spoke up. "No." Felix remained silent a bit, staring at the little kwami. "But... I think you are being a bit too harsh, Felix. She is only human. If there is anything I have learned from my time with humans, they don't always do the right thing. They don't always do what makes sense." Tikki turned her head and Felix followed her gaze to his sleeping brother.

Felix nodded, turning his head to look at Tikki. "I'm sorry." He said, turning back to Adrien and watching as he continued to sleep peacefully. It was fair to say he was a bit worried for his brother's health if Adrien continued to act the way he had today. He smirked and quietly said, "If it makes you feel any better, I don't understand humans either."

Tikki smiled up at him before looking back to Adrien then to Felix again. "Shouldn't you be getting rest, too?" Tikki inquired, tilting her head.

"Maybe later. I think I'll stay here for tonight." Felix said, not looking at her.

Several seconds of silence until Tikki said, "Do you think Adrien will be okay?"

Felix remained silent and did not answer her, he just stared at his brother. Truth was, he didn't know whether his brother would be okay or not. He didn't even know what Adrien would do now that Ladybug was gone. As far he he knew, there had to be a Ladybug to purify the akumas and fix the city but there also had to be a Chat Noir to see that through to fruition. So what was his brother going to do now?

* * *

**AN: **This work is not meant to bash on any of the characters. I plan to treat all the characters with the upmost respect and love even if I do like some better than others. Mostly this work is for fun and to test myself and see if I can make a multi-chapter story. I have many things planned and I am always thrilled to hear comments


	2. Miraculer

**AN: **Butterfly effect; The scientific theory that a single occurrence, no matter how small, can change the course of the universe forever.

* * *

Chat Noir pounced around the many rooftops of Paris. He was used to patrolling alone. He thought it would have been a great distraction. At least, it would have been if every where he went didn't somehow remind him of her. From posters to balloons to children in costumes to merchandise in stores. It was suffocating and inescapable. None of them knew. None of them knew that the heroine they loved so much left them. Except Chat.

He tried to ignore the thoughts and questions in the back of his mind as he had been for a while now. He needed to focus. Hawkmoth hadn't made a move in a while. He needed to be ready. He _wanted_ to be ready.

"Chat Noir!" Someone screamed. Chat stopped. He knew that voice. He turned and saw a blonde pony-tailed girl racing after him, trying to catch up. He threw on a smile, even though he really didn't feel like it, and made his way to the ground. He met her half way and when she finally stopped she was breathing heavily. How long had she been chasing him?

"What's up, Chloe?" He asked, mildly concerned. The concern left when she looked up at him with anger.

"Finally you answer, you stupid cat!" She cried, taking another deep breath. He frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Nice to see you again, too." He grumbled.

"Excuse me, but _I'm_ the one who was chasing after you trying to get your attention!"

"No one was forcing you to." He smirked. Chloe rolled her eyes and after her breath finally caught back up to her she straightened her posture.

"Ha. Ha." She said, "Anyway, I wanted to ask you about Ladybug. I haven't seen her in a while and she hasn't come for Queen Bee which must surely mean she isn't doing well. I thought if anyone would know, it would be you. So... Is she okay?"

Chat's heart stopped. The world was suddenly lost to him as everything came flooding back. He was filled with so much emotion. He wasn't prepared for this. Why wasn't he prepared for this? Someone was bound to ask at some point! Someone was bound to notice! Of course it would be Chloe! If it weren't Chloe it would have been Alya... Or a kid... What if a kid asked him about Ladybug? What would he even say?

"Chat Noir!" Chat looked back up at Chloe and regained some focus. "Are you going to answer me or not? And what's with that sad look on your face? Is Ladybug okay? She better be okay, you dumb cat!" She cried, poking a freshly manicured finger into his chest.

He was silent for a few more seconds before he took a deep breath and threw a smile back on his face, pushing her hand away. He couldn't let it get out that Ladybug left. The last thing he needed was the city in a panic. "Yeah, sorry, she's not feeling well. I'll let you know when she's back." He kept his smile on and turned, pulling out his baton, preparing to leave. He didn't think he could stay any longer. He felt like he might break.

"Well, if Ladybug is sick, give me my miraculous!" Chloe scoffed and Chat stiffened, gripping his baton tighter. His heart started beating a little faster again. "You don't honestly expect yourself to be able to handle an akuma without her, do you?" Her words would have hurt or annoyed him if he didn't feel like they held some truth. But he also felt slightly frustrated. He didn't need this right now. He didn't need any of this.

"Thanks, Chloe, but I think I can handle it." He said, slight annoyance in his tone. It seemed to go unnoticed.

"Oh please! You're a mess without her and you know it!" Chloe laughed. "Besides, it wouldn't take too much effort. Just go fetch the little box like a good kitty cat and I will be happy to help you."

Chat sighed deeply. "Dogs fetch, Chloe…" He said, "...not cats."

"Whatever. You can make an exception for a hero as spectacular as Queen Bee, can't you?" Chloe further urged. "You know as well as I do how much you need her."

That was it. He spun around to face her. "I can't, Chloe! I don't know where it is and Ladybug wants nothing to do with us!" He screamed. He felt a small pang of guilt tug at his heart when he saw the light in Chloe's eyes die. She looked heartbroken but he was too upset to help. "I'm sorry... I can't help you..." He mumbled before taking off.

Chat Noir didn't look back even when he felt horrible. He was too upset. Everything felt as if it was falling apart and-

-Was that a walking pile of lollipops?

Chat Noir stopped almost instantly, caught off guard. He put a hand over his eyes to cover the sun and get a good look at it. Yes, it was indeed a walking pile of lollipops. He would have been surprised if he wasn't so used to it. He grinned, ready for a distraction.

He charged forward, pole vaulting off his baton for extra leverage. He was hoping to knock it over and find whatever akuma was attached to it but it spun around with its sucker fist and had him flying backwards. Needless to say, Chat's landing lacked much to be desired.

He quickly stood up and cursed under his breath. He should have known better than to rush into things. He sighed and held out his baton as a makeshift shield, in case the monster tried to attack again. Chat began to circle the beast, buying time. He wasn't sure what his next move should be. Normally Ladybug would have a plan by now. No, she would have it defeated by now! What was wrong with him?

Chat narrowly avoided another collison with the sucker punch. He quickly shook his head. He needed to focus. He glared up at the figure, then began to look around. He scanned the monster first, then the area. His eyes caught the gleam of purple plastic. Curiosity led the way as he slid underneath the creature's leg just before it could finish its step. He stopped only when he had the purple object in hand.

A pacifier? To say Chat Noir was a bit confused would be an understatement. He stared at it with big eyes, ears flat against his head as he pondered. Unfortunately, he forgot one of the main rules of being a superhero. Don't take your eyes off the monster.

One kick from the lollipop beast sent him flying into a tree. He heard a loud crack and silently hoped that was just the tree as he made his way back onto his feet. He rubbed his sore back and glared up at the beast of sweets before picking his baton back up as it planned another hit. Without a second thought he pole-vaulted right over the beast, causing it to look up in confusion.

Chat Noir looked back, glaring. He let his baton return to its normal length as he examined the area. There was no akuma victim, he was sure of it. They would have shown up to rub his embarrassment in his face by now. So if there was no akuma victim, where did this thing come from? He had only seen a senti-monster form without akuma aid once before…

The sound of crying and screaming ripped Chat out of his thoughts and he quickly glanced around, locating the source. The monster was closing in on a baby and its caretaker. He leaped into action, running past the beast and taking the woman in one arm while pushing the baby stroller with his other arm at unnatural speeds.

"Thank you, Chat Noir!" The woman said, sounding a bit less panicked. It didn't take long for Chat to recognize her and the baby.

"Hello, ma'am! August still causing some trouble?" He smirked, trying to keep his cool as the booming footsteps of the lolli-monster followed.

The woman giggled and Chat smiled at it. "Yes. He wanted a lollipop but I told him he couldn't have one. He isn't even teething yet." He nodded, trying to listen as best he could but jumped as the ground shook underneath them, causing August to cry louder. He sped up and made a sharp right turn, nearly causing the stroller to tip over, making the baby squeal in glee. At least he was happy.

It suddenly occurred to him that August didn't have a pacifier. He stole a quick glance of the woman he was carrying as he rushed towards some bushes. "Lollipops?" He inquired. She nodded and mentioned the beast had just appeared after turning August down for the fifth time, when he threw a tantrum. "Did August come to the park with a pacifier, by any chance, ma'am?"

"Yes. In fact, he lost it in the attempt to escape." She answered. "How did you know?"

That was it! He quickly pushed his way through the bushes and set the woman down while also letting go of the stroller. "Stay here and run if it gets too close. Thank you for the info, ma'am! Have a wonderful rest of your day." He said, giving her a two finger salute before making a break for it, grabbing the monster's attention. He searched his pockets for the pacifier only for him to come to the horrid conclusion that he had dropped it, probably when he was smacked into a tree. Well that was just dandy.

He tried not to think about how Ladybug would have never dropped such an important object. He just searched the park for the, once again, lost pacifier. The walking pile of sweets and sticks brung its sucker fist down, intending to crush him but it barely missed, however the impact caused Chat to launch into the air. Through those few split seconds of panic, he spotted the shiny piece of purple plastic. At least he found it.

His landing was much smoother this time. He landed on both his feet almost perfectly. He quickly made a u-turn and scooped the pacifier up, glaring up at the beast. "Cataclysm!" He cried, destroying the evil piece of plastic instantly. It crumpled into dust and out popped a blue feather. He raised a brow in confusion but quickly took it in both his hands as the monster began to close in on him.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He cried, a heavy sense of dread overtaking him. He began to squeeze the life out of that feather and just as that familiar sucker fist was a few inches away from his face, it disappeared. His eyes widened in shock as he opened his hands only to find the feather was gone. "What..?" He glanced around the area, expecting something else to show up but nothing was there. He would have to ask Plagg about it later.

He pondered what that senti-monster was, if not attached to an akuma victim. Did Hawkmoth really have a secret ally they were unaware of? Why was it summoned? It didn't seem to be after his miraculous. It's intent seemed to be to destroy. That didn't fit Hawkmoth's pattern. So what was the point of it?

* * *

Chloe found herself still in shock as she walked back home, tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe the nerve of Chat Noir! It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. Ladybug said she was a hero! Ladybug trusted her! Didn't she?

Once she had made it to her room, Sabrina was there waiting for her, a smile on her face. It disappeared as soon as she saw Chloe. "Chloe, are you okay?" She asked, but Chloe just stormed passed her and out onto her balcony.

Chloe leaned on the railing, breathing heavily and sobbing. She tried to ignore the fact her mascara was dripping down her cheeks as she sobbed. She gripped the railing with intense force, burning rage filling her soul. "How could he speak that way to me?" She cried. "He had to be lying! Ladybug would never be dumb enough to leave Queen Bee behind!"

"Chloe? Who told you that?" Came Sabrina's ever annoying voice. It somehow made Chloe even angrier. "Ladybug would be a fool to ever abandon Queen Bee!" Sabrina cried, setting a hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"What do you know?" Chloe mumbled, gripping the railing even tighter.

"What?" Sabrina squeaked.

"What do you know?" Chloe screamed, spinning around and pushing Sabrina away from her, the force knocking the other girl onto the ground. "You don't even know Ladybug like I do! How would you even know!" Sabrina backed up barely managing to scramble back onto her feet, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Chloe… I didn't mean-"

"You're no superhero! What right do you have to speak of Ladybug, of me, like that?" Chloe yelled, stepping forward, stabbing a finger in Sabrina's chest. "As if you even have a right to speak of her like that when you aren't even on our level! Get out of my sight!"

Sabrina looked like she would shrivel into a ball if she could, as she ran away from Chloe. Only a small twinge of guilt took hold of Chloe but she was too upset. She pulled out her picture of Ladybug and her together that she always kept on her since the moment Chloe got it printed. She never realized just how unhappy Ladybug looked to be in the photo… But that couldn't be true. She just took her hero off guard. Right?

She didn't notice the black butterfly until it was too late and it had entered the photo she now held. _So nice to see you again, my dear, Chloe. Seems Ladybug has forgotten you again, hasn't she? But don't worry. I could never forget Queen Bee._

"Hawkmoth?" Chloe whispered, backing herself into the railing out of shock and fear.

_Did you miss me? You seemed in need of some assistance and your old friend was all too happy to oblige. Join me once again and together we can get the bee miraculous back for you. There will be no limits, just Queen Bee!_

Chloe found herself breathing heavily, tears gone, now filled with rage. "No!" She screamed, gripping the railing once more. "I will never join you! Ladybug will come and get me when she needs me! And when she does I'm coming for you, Hawkmoth!" She threw the picture away from her, breathing heavily. She watched the butterfly escape the photo and fly off.

"Where are you going?" She cried. Once she had gathered herself together and regained some energy, she ran in the direction she saw it fly away. She stopped in the hall outside her room and looked around. Where could it have gone?

Then she heard the unmistakable ding of the elevator. "Hello, Chloe." She knew that voice. That was Sabrina's voice. She slowly turned around, glaring at her once best friend. "Am I on your level, now?" "Sabrina" smirked, stepping out of the elevator. Chloe made a break for it.

* * *

Chat Noir was planning to rest up but his ears picked up on the sound of very familiar yelling. Chloe was in danger. Again. Resting was going to have to wait. Plagg could kill him later.

He made his way over to The Grand Paris and sighed when he realized all the action was near the top of the building. He took a good grasp of his baton and extended it, shooting him into the air, causing him to have a timely entrance as Chloe's servant flew into his arms. Luckily he managed to keep his balance and carefully stepped down onto the railing, then onto the balcony floor. He smiled at the man he carried. "What up?"

He set the man down and watched him scurry away to find a hiding place, Chat assumed. He moved his attention to the doors as Chloe practically fell onto the balcony trying to get away from a… pink Sabrina? That was new.

"Drop the stupid akuma, Sabrina! You look hideous!" Chloe screamed, tossing a flower pot at her. Pink Sabrina smacked the pot away, causing it to shatter. Chat would be lying if he didn't find it mildly amusing.

"I'm not Sabrina! I'm Miraculer!" She cried. "Why are you fighting me, Chloe? I'm a hero just like you!" She made her way towards Chloe, as Chloe looked around for another object to throw at her. Chat was planning to intervene by this point if Miraculer hadn't noticed him first. She smirked. "I'll prove it to you!"

He narrowly dodged a kick to the head, as Miraculer jumped towards him. He quickly turned around and pulled out his baton in an attempt to block any other incoming attacks. "Where's your little Ladybug, kitty?" Miraculer teased. "Did she finally ditch you?"

Chat Noir froze, heart racing. How did she know? How did he forget? He lowered his baton, looking to the ground. "Chat Noir!" Chloe screamed. Too late. Miraculer knocked his legs out from under him and took his baton before crouching over him.

"Silly kitty, you let your guard down." Miraculer said, tapping him with her weapon. He was honestly surprised nothing seemed to happen until her suit was suddenly covered in green paw prints. That couldn't be good. "Now what was the phrase again…" She mumbled while tapping her chin as Chat crawled out from under her and tried to grab his baton. "Oh that's right… Cataclysm!"

Chat Noir suddenly felt this unbearable pain in his chest before he found himself flying back and nearly falling off the balcony. Someone managed to grab hold of him before he just slipped over which was more than a relief, seeing as he did not get his baton back. "You idiot!"

"Thanks, Chloe." He mumbled, through a wince as she pulled him back onto solid ground.

"Where's Ladybug? We need her!"

"I told you… she's sick…"

Chloe cursed under her breath. That's when he suddenly noticed the beeping. Chloe made a grab for his hand and stared at his ring. "You're down to three minutes, you moron! Why didn't you come here after you had recharged?" Chat planned to make a sarcastic reply but the pain in his chest distracted him. She grumbled and pulled his arm over her shoulders, hoisting him onto his feet. "Ugh, you're heavy."

"Chloe, what are you doing?" Miraculer asked, looking at her. "I have Chat Noir's power, now! I can get you Ladybug's power! We can be a team!"

"I don't want to be Ladybug! There's only one Ladybug!" Chloe screamed back, somehow managing enough strength to pull Chat along through her room and out into the hall. Or maybe it was just pure willpower.

Chloe quickly slammed her room door behind her and readjusted Chat's arm back onto her shoulders, planning to run. Unfortunately Miraculer knocked down the door and slammed into Chloe, knocking her away from him. "Come on, kitty. Be a good sport and give me your miraculous."

Chat groaned and pushed himself back onto his shaky limbs, despite every part of his body screaming at him to stop. Chloe, still full of determination apparently, picked up the door and sandwiched Miraculer against the wall. "Run, Noir! I can't hold it!" She screamed.

Against all odds, Chat somehow managed to find himself sprinting down the hallway and turning the corner just as he heard Miraculer escape. He hated leaving Chloe behind. Ladybug would have never done that, not even if she was bleeding out.

He stopped when he spotted a closet and shut himself inside. "Claws in." He mumbled. A very tired and worried Plagg appeared.

"What were you thinking?" Plagg screamed. He searched Adrien's pockets for what Adrien could only assume to be cheese. "Where are they?" He grumbled.

"It's in my pocket like it always is."

"No! Where's Ladybug's earrings?"

Adrien's eyes shot open wide and he nearly scrambled against the door, despite the screaming pain in his chest. "I forgot… I can't believe I forgot…" He mumbled, reaching for the doorknob. Plagg flew over and smacked at his hand.

"Stay!" Adrien pulled his hand away, slightly intimidated by Plagg's glare. "I'll take the ring and get help. You stay here until I get it!"

"But-"

"There's no buts, Adrien!" Plagg cried, poking his little paw into Adrien's chest, which surprisingly didn't hurt. "You got cataclysmed. You honestly think you're just gonna walk that off?"

"But Ladybug would keep on fighting… Ladybug wouldn't-"

"Ladybug isn't here!" Plagg screamed, taking the ring off Adrien's finger. Adrien fell silent. "Just stay. I'll be back, hopefully with our powers fixed. I promise." Adrien nodded slowly and Plagg glared at him one last time before phasing through the door.

Adrien sighed in defeat and leaned against the door. He felt like crying. This shouldn't have happened. How could he have forgotten? What was wrong with him? He groaned when a surge of pain shot through him and he pressed a hand to his chest in some futile attempt to make it stop.

* * *

Felix was enjoying his day off chatting with Tikki. The kwami was oddly fun to engage with. He found it rather annoying when she started reading his book over his shoulder and then asking him questions, at first. It soon became rather charming in some odd way. Perhaps because he just hadn't talked to anyone interested in the things he read.

"Ah, interesting. So you're saying Hercules was based on a past miraculous holder?" Felix asked, having already set the book aside.

"Yes! One of the most powerful miraculi!" Tikki said, almost too excited. "I met him once. He was one of our best heroes! Well… that is until he started to get a bit too egotistical."

"Interesting. I would have never thought-"

"-Tikki!" Felix and Tikki looked towards the direction of the scream and saw Plagg flying their way, Chat Noir's ring in his paws. "We need the Ladybug miraculous! We have to go now! My kid is in danger!"

"What happened?" Felix shouted, shooting out of his chair. Sudden concern was surging through him along with questions filling his head. Why did Plagg have the ring? Was Adrien hurt?

"Calm down, Plagg. What happened?" Tikki asked, setting a paw on the other kwami's shoulder. Felix couldn't help but be mildly annoyed. Did they not hear him ask that exact question? "Where is Chat Noir?"

"There's an akuma at The Grand Paris after Chloe! She can steal our powers! She stole my cataclysm and hit my kid with it! He's hurt really bad! I was hoping we could figure out a way to get my power back… We need you, Sugarcube!" Plagg cried.

"What?" Felix screamed but, yet again, went unnoticed.

"Oh no…" Tikki mumbled, flying over to the desk and scooping up her earrings. "If that's true and they can take our powers, we will need more than just the two of us. You say Chloe is there? We'll have to see Master Fu."

"Excuse me!" Felix protested, having been fed up with being ignored. He focussed his attention on Plagg. "Look at me! You are not allowed to ignore me!" Now Felix had the kwami's attention. "My brother was _cataclysmed_ and you just left him?"

"There's nothing I could do for him! I don't have a magical cure that can fix everything and even if I did, did you miss the part where I mentioned my power is gone?" Plagg screamed back.

"Why did you take his ring? Aren't the suits supposed to help with injuries?"

"He's been cataclysmed! Not stabbed! I can't heal him from my own ability!"

"Calm down!" Tikki said, getting between Felix and Plagg. She turned her head to look at Plagg. "We have to go to Master Fu."

"I didn't eat anything. I have to eat something and recharge." Plagg said. Tikki nodded and told him to hurry as he flew over to the cabinet where his camembert stash was kept.

"But you don't have Ladybug." Felix said, looking up at Tikki. Tikki nodded and he felt his chest burning. "Is there a way we can get Ladybug back?"

"I don't know. We'll have to figure something out. I can't just offer her the earrings back now that she has refused me." Tikki said.

"Can you do it without her?"

"It's possible but Chat Noir won't be healed and all the damage caused by the akuma will be left behind."

Felix dug his nails into his palm, nearly shaking from rage. He couldn't believe this. Ladybug had screwed them all over. "Take me to the guardian." Felix growled and Tikki shook her head.

"No! I can't! You have no miraculous attached to you!" Tikki cried.

Just then, Plagg flew out of the cabinet with the ring, floating beside Felix. Felix glanced his way and grabbed the ring. He mumbled the phrase he had heard so many times by now he had it memorized. "Claws out." Tikki stared at him wide eyed as Plagg was sucked into the ring, protesting all the way. "Take me to the guardian." He repeated.

Tikki slowly nodded and led the way to this "Master Fu"'s home. When they had arrived at the front door Felix kicked the door open, finding an old man bending over another man now trying to scramble off the mat he was on. The man ran past Felix, nearly screaming and the older man just glared at him. "Hello, Chat Noir."

"I'm sorry, Master Fu! He was too determined-"

"Who is she?" Felix screamed, walking over to the man and pinning him against his dresser.

The man didn't seem too phased and kept glaring back at him. "You aren't Adrien, are you?" Felix didn't answer though the silence seemed to be enough for the old man. "Did something happen to Ladybug and Chat Noir?" He asked, pushing Felix's hands off him and walking over to a phonograph.

"You don't know?" Felix cried. "My brother's power was stolen and he has been catclysmed because Ladybug abandoned this city!"

Fu paused before pressing a few buttons on the side of the phonograph, causing a larger box to appear, similar to the one Adrien had brought the Ladybug earrings home in. He picked it up and turned to look Felix in the eyes. "Ladybug left?" Fu expressed no emotion and it almost made Felix more upset.

"It's true." Tikki said, sounding sad. She held out the Ladybug earrings for proof.

Fu looked down at the ground. "Impossible. She was the perfect Ladybug. She was so promising and followed all my teachings. She couldn't have…"

"She did!" Felix said, glaring at the man.

"I understand." Fu mumbled.

"Who is she? I will shove those earrings into her ears myself if I have to!"

"Calm yourself, Chat Noir." Fu commanded, glaring at Felix.

Felix just dug his nails even deeper into his palms. "I am not Chat Noir."

"I know you are worried for your sibling but your anger will not help him."

"Fu, we need the bee miraculous, Chloe is there." Tikki said. Fu nodded and opened the box revealing a bunch of jewelry. He took a hair comb with a bee encrusted into it from the box and held it out to Felix.

"We can't force Ladybug to be a hero, she has to accept Tikki once again. There is no time for that. Take this and give it to Chloe Bourgeois and give the earrings to your brother. He will know what to do." Fu said.

"You aren't going to help?" Felix growled.

"I am afraid I am of no use to you and would only slow you down."

"What about the other heroes?" Tikki interjected.

"I have no idea who they are and we have no time to track them down. Now hurry! Paris needs Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Fu cried.

"We know!" Felix took the comb from Fu's hand and shot him one last glare. His anger wasn't gone but Fu was right about one thing. His brother needed help and his anger wasn't going to help him. Right now he was going to make sure the real Chat Noir got the help he needed. "Too bad _she_ didn't." He grumbled under his breath. With that he exited the room and headed for The Grand Paris, Tikki following close behind.

* * *

Chloe Bourgeois really wasn't sure how she had managed to keep Miraculer off her tail this long but she was not about to stop now. "Chloe! Isn't this what you wanted?" Miraculer cried, chasing after her. Chloe tried knocking over anything she could to trip up Miraculer but it seemed of little use.

"No!" Chloe cried. "I want my friend back!" She turned around to face Miraculer. "I'm sorry, Sabrina."

"You're never sorry!" Miraculer cried, grabbing a large pot of flowers. Chloe tried to turn around to flee but found herself tripping over her own attempt at escape. She cursed under her breath and braced for impact but was surprised to hear the pot shatter before it could even hit her. "Oh, so you finally show up again, kitty?"

Chloe pulled her arms away from her head and looked up to find Chat Noir standing in front of her, back faced to her and baton outstretched. The shattered pot was at his feet. "Finally," Chloe cried, "Where have you-" She cut herself off when Chat Noir looked over his shoulder. Despite only seeing half his face she knew this wasn't the Chat Noir she was used to.

"Where is he?" His voice was a bit deeper than the other Chat Noir. Chloe found herself confused at his question until she finally noticed the red and black kwami hiding behind him.

"You're Ladybug's kw-"

"Shhhh!" The kwami hushed her, racing up to her while Chat Noir charged on Miraculer. "Where did you last see Chat Noir?" The kwami paused and threw on a sheepish smile. "The other Chat Noir."

Chloe couldn't take her gaze off the creature and slowly pointed down the otherside of the hall. "I last saw him turn that corner." The kwami nodded and turned to leave. It was then Chloe noticed it carried a set of earrings. Ladybug's earrings. "Wait!" It stopped and looked at her. "Is Ladybug okay?"

The kwami was silent, perhaps too long, before smiling. "Ladybug is not feeling well right now. Don't worry, she's fine." Then it zipped off down the hall as the other Chat Noir made sure it went unnoticed by Miraculer.

Chloe gathered her bearings once again before returning to her feet. She couldn't just stand by and watch, especially as Miraculer called for cataclysm once again. She jumped into action, pulling off her jacket and throwing it in front of Miraculer before it could touch Chat Noir. With quick thinking she punched Miraculer in the stomach while she was distracted and turned to Chat Noir, grabbing his hand, and racing to the closest balcony she could find. "We have to lead her out into the open! It's too cramped in there!"

Chat Noir nodded before reaching into his pocket. "You're going to need this, then." She watched him pull out the bee miraculous. Her miraculous. She reached out her hand to grab it but found herself stopped when another hand appeared out of nowhere and snatched it from Chat Noir's. They both looked over to find a woman cloaked in blue land gracefully on her feet.

"Give that back!" Chloe cried, fists balled. Miraculer ran up beside the woman and smirked.

"She's a friend of Hawkmoth and I. She wants to help you, Chloe."

"I don't want her help!"

"Who are you?" Chat Noir asked, holding a hand out in front of Chloe, to her irritation.

"I could be asking you the same thing. I was expecting a different cat." She moved her gaze to Chloe. "I'm here for you, Chloe. I believe Hawkmoth gave you an offer?" She smiled and held out the bee miraculous. "It's not too late to take it. You won't have to wait on Ladybug any longer, as long as you join us."

"That's why there was a senti-monster unaccompanied by an akuma." Everyone turned their heads to where the voice came from only to find a boy covered in Ladybug armor, hair tied back into a short ponytail, grasping at his chest. While they were all caught on the sight he took a glance at Chloe. "It was just a _distraction._" Chloe caught onto his hint and quickly shot forward, snatching the bee miraculous out of the woman's hand while her head was turned.

"Buzz on!" She smirked in victory as the magic engulfed her and she was Queen Bee once again. The woman growled under her breath and began to run off. "Oh no you don't!" Queen Bee called, chasing after her.

"Queen Bee, wait!" The new hero called but she was already too determined to stop now. As she caught up she took a hold of the end of the woman's dress and pulled at it as hard as she could, effectively tripping her. Queen Bee climbed on top of her but only to find the tables flipped as she was suddenly underneath the woman.

"You're determined, Bee, but careless." She said, pinning Queen Bee's arms down. "Let me ask you a question: Do you enjoy being Ladybug's servant? Do you enjoy waiting on her to give you what you deserve? Wouldn't you rather claim it for your own once and for all without having to serve her?"

"Uh… That's three questions." Queen Bee said, unamused.

"Ladybug has never trusted Queen Bee. Join us, Chloe. You won't have to wait any longer. You can be Queen Bee whenever you want."

Queen Bee couldn't say the offer wasn't tempting but she made her decision long ago. "Ladybug gave me a second chance so I'll give her one." The woman glared down at her.

"Fine. Hold on to your blind faith, Chloe Bourgeois. Let's see how far it takes you without this." The woman hissed, letting go of one of Queen Bee's arms to reach for the comb in her hair. Queen Bee took advantage of her free arm and grabbed the woman's arm, flipping her over. The blue woman managed to land on her feet much to Queen Bee's dismay.

"I'm blind? You're the one who dropped your guard!" Queen Bee cried, grabbing hold of the woman and reaching for the broach on her chest. "Let's see how you like your things being taken from you."

The woman sneered and leaped out of Queen Bee's arms, taking Queen Bee by surprise. She then jumped over Queen Bee and down the side of the building they stood on. "You still have a lot to learn, Chloe." Queen Bee looked around but could not find the woman anywhere.

"Queen Bee!" Someone screamed just as Queen Bee caught the glimpse of that feathery dress. She sighed and decided to leave it behind in favor of helping get Sabrina back. She owed that much to her. She ran off without noticing the pink eyes burrowing into her back.

* * *

Adrien was getting tired of waiting. There was nothing to distract from the pain. Physical and emotional. He could hear Chloe yelling at Miraculer even from within the closet. Wow, her voice carried. It didn't make him feel any less guilty.

He hated sitting there, unable to do anything. What was wrong with him? Ladybug still fought when she didn't have a miraculous! What was his excuse? Unending pain? Weak.

"Adrien!" Adrien quickly looked up at the call, finding Tikki floating before him, holding the ladybug earrings. "Are you doing okay?" Comically that's when another surge of pain shot through his body and he cried out in pain. Tikki looked down at him with big remorseful eyes. He hated it.

"I'm fine. It's just a minor pain."

"Don't lie, Adrien." Tikki mumbled, flying over to his face. "Put the earrings on and transform, I can help dull the pain. Chat Noir and Queen Bee need you!"

"Chat Noir?" Adrien repeated back, surprised by his own words.

"Yes." Tikki nodded. "I'm sorry. He insisted."

"Felix…" He grumbled, under his breath. He hoisted himself up against the door, trying to get a bit more comfortable. It took him a few seconds to process what Tikki had suggested. "No! No! Tikki, I can't be Ladybug! I can't! I'm not good enough! You have to find someone els-"

"-There is no one else, Adrien. You're the only one who we can turn to that knows Ladybug's powers as well as her." Tikki said softly, resting on his knee. "It isn't about being good enough, Adrien. It's about saving the helpless." Tikki smiled up at him.

Adrien closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You're right. Innocents first." He took the earrings from Tikki and put them in his ears. He wasn't even sure if he had found his piercings or just stabbed a new hole in each ear but it didn't matter now. "I just hope I don't mess up again." He mumbled, ignoring another surge of pain.

"If you remember she wasn't so graceful herself." Tikki giggled which caused Adrien to smile for perhaps the first time that day. "Just say spots on." He nodded in response.

"Spots on!" He cried, managing to bring himself to his feet. Tikki was sucked into the earrings and he felt the magic engulf him, the pain dulling. He glanced down at his now red and black hands before closing them, determination filling him. He quickly ripped the closet door open and followed the sound of destruction.

He stopped himself when he heard the action suddenly die down. He glanced in each room he came across until he found one with four figures standing on a balcony. That's when another surge of pain shot through his body and he gripped his chest, finding a pouch attached to his chest. That was odd.

"It's not too late to take it. You won't have to wait on Ladybug any longer, as long as you join us." The unfamiliar voice brought Adrien back to reality and he ran over to the balcony opening, gripping his chest all the way, trying to ignore the pain. Though it was duller now, it still was not very bearable.

He found himself behind Miraculer and a woman in a beautiful blue dress. He noticed the woman held the bee miraculous. He darted his eyes away to find Felix- Chat Noir blocking Chloe. They were glaring. This blue woman clearly wasn't on their side. He remembered the senti-monster from the park earlier. "That's why there was a senti-monster unaccompanied by an akuma…" He said, catching everyone off guard. They all turned to him, shock on their faces. This was their chance. He glanced to Chloe. "It was just a _distraction_."

It only took Chloe a few seconds to process what Adrien hinted at and she rushed forward, grabbing the bee miraculous from the woman and dawning her Queen Bee suit once more. The blue woman growled in frustration and tried to make a break for it. Adrien planned to intercept her but the pain crippled him. She was too far from him now but that wasn't going to stop Queen Bee. "Oh no you don't!" She cried, rushing after the mystery woman.

"Queen Bee, wait!" Adrien cried after her but she wouldn't stop and both her and the woman ran out of his sight. "We need you." He mumbled.

"A little help!" Chat Noir cried. Adrien turned to find Miracular on top of him and Chat gripping both her wrists, trying to keep her weapon away from him. Mustering enough energy Adrien charged forward and tackled Miraculer to the ground. She tried to hit him with her weapon once more but he quickly dodged.

"Are you insane? We can't have her taking your power too!" Chat Noir climbed back on to his feet. He split his baton in two and began to spar Miraculer. He glanced over his shoulder back at Adrien. "Where's your yo-yo? Isn't Ladybug supposed to have a yo-yo?" He cried, before bending backwards to dodge a kick to the head.

Adrien looked down at his suit, scanning for the yo-yo. It wasn't on his hip like it was for his lady before him. Not on either of his arms or legs either. He would have felt that. Then he remembered the pouch on his chest. "Hurry up, Bug!" Chat Noir cried, pushing Miraculer away from him.

"Working on it!" Adrien growled pulling the pouch open and pulling out the yo-yo he was so familiar with. He had flashbacks of being trapped in it with her before pulling himself out of his stupor. He couldn't think about that now. "Got it!" He cried, throwing it forward, intending to trap Miraculer in its string but he underestimated her. She dodged faster than he had anticipated and the yo-yo hooked onto a building nearby, sending him flying forward. Great.

He managed to unhook the yo-yo only after he slammed into the side of the building. He hit the ground and groaned. He wondered how on earth Ladybug could handle this. Chat Noir jumped down after him. "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy." Adrien mumbled, pushing himself back on to his feet. Chat Noir rushed to his side and grabbed his arm in an attempt to help. "Just been cataclysmed in the ribs and slammed into the side of a building. No big deal." He mumbled, gripping his chest once again, as more pain came. It felt like he was being eaten from the inside and maybe that's exactly what was happening.

"A monsieur bug? That's new. What happened to the madame?" Miraculer cried, gracefully landing in front of them, a large smile on her face. "Don't tell me she caught a bug?" She giggled sickly. "Ladybug caught a bug. Where was I? Oh right… I was gonna take the monsieur bug's power."

Chat Noir stood in front of Adrien to block any incoming attacks. "You'll have to go through me first." He growled.

"Fair enough." Mircauler said, looking down at her weapon. "Cataclysm!" She cried, a sick smirk on her face as she charged at Chat. He blocked her attack with one half of his baton.

"That's cute. Do you have any actual skills of your own?" Chat Noir said, pushing Miraculer forward and knocking her onto her butt. She cried out in pain before glaring at Chat. She quickly moved her leg to try and trip Chat, but he was faster and dodged it.

Adrien gripped his chest, looking around, trying to find something, anything, to give them the upper hand. That's when he remembered Ladybug's lucky charm. "I'm an idiot." He mumbled. He threw the yo-yo into the air, ignoring the flashbacks that came with it, and summoned lucky charm. What fell into his arms was a pillow. "What the heck am I supposed to do with this?" He looked around the area, trying to find some connection. Any connection.

"A pillow?" Chat Noir asked, before getting punched in the face by Miraculer. He cursed and turned his eyes to her. "What would you do with a pillow?"

"I don't know. Maybe I could use the pillow case to trap her or something?" Adrien said, jumping in to pull Miraculer off Chat.

"That seems highly unethical."

"Well that's how things usually go." He cried over the screams of Miraculer. She managed to push herself out of his grasp. She turned to him, nearly hitting him with her weapon if it weren't for Chat's quick thinking. He grabbed her by her hair, pulling her backward as she cried out in pain and rage.

"Hey, my turn isn't up yet." He mumbled, smirking at her before managing to throw her a yard away from them. Chat came to Adrien's side, still in a fighting stance, not taking his eyes off Miraculer. "This isn't working. We need Chloe."

"Queen Bee."

"Whatever." Chat grumbled, racing forward as Miraculer got to her feet. Both of their weapons collided with one another, as they pushed against the other.

Adrien ducked behind a car and looked around trying to spot where Queen Bee had gone. He eventually found her standing on a roof. "Queen Bee!" He screamed. She lingered a bit more before coming to their aid.

* * *

"Sorry. I couldn't catch her!" Queen Bee said, running up to the boy now dawning Ladybug's colors. It didn't take too long to notice he was gripping his chest in pain. "Are you okay?" She cried, wrapping her arm around his shoulders in some futile attempt to help.

"Yeah." He mumbled. "It's just pain." He grinned at her. She frowned, finding his lack of concern rather irritating. It was quite clear to her that this was the Chat Noir she was used to in Ladybug's suit.

"Could you be serious! You're hurt!" Queen Bee cried, resisting the urge to punch him. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "What can I do to help Sabrina?"

Chat-bug sat up straighter and gave her a more serious look. "Did you use your power?"

"No. I didn't even consid-"

"-Good!" He cried, cutting her off. "We need it." He hoisted himself up and peaked over the car. She followed his lead. Chat Noir was busy trying to fend off Miraculer as best he could but it was pretty clear he was losing stamina, his movements were becoming more sloppy. "While Chat has her distracted I need you to sneak in a strike while I figure out what to do with this." He turned to her and she finally noticed he held a ladybug spotted pillow. No doubt his lucky charm.

"A pillow?" She raised an eyebrow at him and he sheepishly smiled up at her, shrugging. "Okay. I'll do it. Just…" She looked to the side before looking him in the eyes again, "Try not to die." He smiled and nodded before darting off. She took another peak over the car, waiting for an opening.

"I'm not going to hold her off much longer!" Chat Noir called, glancing at her for only a second. She took that as her que to leap over the car and strike. As she flew through the air she called for venom, attempting to land a blow on Miraculer but at the last split second, Miraculer turned around smacking her in the chest with the weapon she carried. She went flying backwards into the car, resulting in a very painful landing.

"Thanks for the help, Chloe." Miraculer said, smirking at Queen Bee as yellow bees covered her suit, fitting comfortably next to the green pawprints, almost as if it was meant to be. Queen Bee glared back as Miraculer swiftly turned around to fend off a charging Chat Noir. "Venom!" She screamed, hitting Chat Noir in the head, locking him in place. She giggled sickly at the sight. She reached her hand out to no doubt snatch his ring.

Queen Bee jumped to her feet and tossed her top at Miraculer's hand, smacking it away. Miraculer cried out before turning her head to Queen Bee, enraged. "Hasn't anyone taught you not to take things that aren't yours?" She smirked.

"Ha! You're one to talk!" Miraculer said, calling for venom once more and charging forward towards Queen Bee. Queen Bee swiftly dodged, spinning around to elbow Miraculer in the back. Out of her peripheral, she could see Chat-bug sneaking around. He hadn't seemed to figure out what the pillow was for. She sighed and punched Miraculer in the jaw as she got back onto her feet.

"You don't want to do this, Sabrina!"

"Speak for yourself!" Miraculer lunged forward narrowly missing as Queen Bee jumped out of the way. "I'm going to be a superhero with or without your help."

Queen Bee backed up as Miraculer walked towards her. She had to figure out some way to help Chat-bug. A pillow. What could a pillow do? She searched her brain before it suddenly hit her. All that time her and Sabrina played together, she always managed to get the upper hand since Sabrina was so ticklish. Maybe the pillow had feathers. Would Miraculer still be ticklish? There was only one way to find out.

"That's it! Chat, Sabrina's tic-" She was cut off by someone wrapping their arms around her. She glanced behind her to find a familiar shade of blue. "How did you-"

"I told you, you have a lot to learn, Chloe." The blue woman smiled, reaching for the comb on top of her head. Queen Bee tried to break from her grasp by elbowing the woman in the ribs. She doubled back in pain and Queen Bee turned around smirking. Her smirk left when the woman began to cough up blood before returning to her feet.

Queen Bee backed up, as the woman stepped forward and opened her hand, revealing the bee miraculous. "No!" She cried, looking down to find her suit gone.

"Like I said; You're determined, I'll give you that but…" She narrowed her eyes, smirking, wiping the blood from her mouth, "Careless."

It was then she felt herself bump into a blunt object and cursed under her breath, attempting to look around as venom took over. Miraculer was right behind her. A huge smile on her face. Chloe wanted to scream or shout or something but she couldn't. Was this what it felt like to be on the other end of the stinger? It was horrifying.

"I think it's fair to say, I surpassed your level, hmm?" Miraculer teased, walking out from behind her. Chloe only hoped the bug managed to get her message.

* * *

Adrien circled the area, trying to figure out what in the world he was supposed to do with this pillow! Ladybug was the one who came up with the crazy logic-defying plans that always seemed to work! He tried thinking like her but he never could get into her head. She was always so secretive and confusing.

"That's it! Chat, Sabrina's tic-" He heard Queen Bee shout before being cut off. She was tic what? Ticked? He could see that! He peaked out from behind his cover to find her ambushed by the blue lady and Miraculer.

His body started to fill with anxiety along with the pain. He wanted to race out to help, but when he saw that the blue lady had taken the bee miraculous while Chloe was paralyzed beside her, he held himself back. He couldn't risk running in without a plan.

Both his allies were out of commission. The blue lady and Miraculer started closing in on Chat Noir, his paralyzed brother. Adrien growled in frustration, digging his nails into the pillow. He was angry that he couldn't figure out how to help. He was mad he couldn't think like Ladybug. Felix shouldn't have even been here. If he hadn't screwed up in the first place, none of this would've happened. If Ladybug were here, none of this would have happened. He'd give anything to have her swing in and save the day right now!

But she _wasn't _here. Adrien was here. It was up to him to fix this. He may not be Ladybug but he was Chat Noir. He had his own way of saving the day. He smirked. Now he had a plan. He spotted a rock and threw it as far away from him as he could, capturing Miraculer's attention. She rushed towards the direction of the sound, leaving the blue lady alone. As soon as her head was turned he charged up behind her and smacked her in the back with the pillow.

Caught by surprise it caused the bee miraculous to fling out of her hand and land at Chat Noir's feet. She growled in frustration and elbowed him in the chin before lunging forward to grab it. He ignored his sore chin. Just another bit of pain. He threw the yo-yo at her, entangling her in its string before pulling her back, tripping her up. He didn't let go of the string now that he had her trapped. He tucked the pillow underneath his arm and walked over to pick up the bee miraculous.

"Let her go, bug!" Miraculer screamed. He turned around to find Miraculer standing next to a paralyzed Chloe. "Cataclysm!" She screamed, holding the weapon up towards Chloe's head. Adrien clenched his fists. "Or I'll cataclysm her!"

He narrowed his eyes, placing the bee miraculous in the pouch on his chest. He quickly glanced around and then down at the pillow. He had a plan but he was trying to calculate exactly how stupid it was. "I mean it, bugboy!" Miraculer cried and he threw caution out the window, ripping half of Chat Noir's baton out of his paralyzed hand and throwing it at Miraculer. It knocked her weapon out of her hand instantly. He then let go of the hold he had on the blue lady in favor of tossing the pillow into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" He screamed while reeling in the rest of his yo-yo. The millions of ladybugs dispersed, freeing Chloe and Chat Noir as well as fixing the mess left behind by Miraculer. The blue lady tried to attack Adrien, but Chat Noir stopped her by immediately tossing the other half of his baton at her head. As soon as she was free, Chloe pounced on Miraculer before she could even retrieve her weapon.

It was then Adrien finally heard the beeping. He cursed under his breath. He hadn't been paying attention to that. He had to operate quickly. He had to have less than four minutes left. At least the pain was gone now.

He glanced towards Chloe struggling to hold Miraculer down. That wasn't going to last. He raced over to help, pinning Miraculer's arms down. He looked up at Chat who was closing in on the blue lady, who was now too busy coughing to try and get back up. "Chat! We need you!"

Chat looked to the mystery lady and then at them before nodding and rushing over. He grabbed Miraculer's weapon and snapped it in two. "No!" Miraculer screamed, reverting back to Sabrina. Both Adrien and Chloe climbed off her as she looked around in confusion. Adrien didn't waste any time in capturing the akuma.

He threw the yo-yo at the evil butterfly and watched it fold back its wings. It sucked the butterfly inside of itself and the wings snapped shut, as if they never opened before. Adrien had seen it a million times. He never grew tired of it but it was different now. What used to be the happiest moment of a battle for him and Ladybug was now bittersweet. The yo-yo returned to his hands and he stared down at it, holding back tears. Every instant that very same yo-yo captured an akuma flashed through his mind. Every battle came flooding back.

Their first mission, the day they defeated Stoneheart, it captured so many butterflies. Such a small thing yet it held what had to be thousands of akuma. But it would have never been able to do it without his lady's skilled hands. She never missed another one. Not the day that they defeated Volpina. Not the day that they battled Syren. Not the day that they took out Oblivio, even if he couldn't remember. He laughed at that memory, opening the yo-yo up as he did.

The now purified butterfly fluttered out of it's trap, touching Adrien's nose as if to say thank you. He remembered what his lady always said when she had captured the akuma. He shook his head, starling the little creature. "You're welcome." He said, as it flew off into the air. He waved at it, as it flew away, taking his happiest memories with it. "Bye bye little papillion." He mumbled, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Bug. Bug!" Chat Noir's yelling pulled Adrien back into reality and he turned to look his brother in the eye. "That other miraculous holder escaped." That's all he said but Chat's eyes said more. They were asking him if he was okay. He could see it. He smiled.

"Don't worry. Pain's gone." He walked past Chat Noir, intending to make his way over to Chloe and Sabrina but Chat grabbed his arm. He looked back over his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Chat asked. He had a look on his face that wasn't the usual no-nonsense look Adrien was used to receiving. He answered yes once more, despite knowing Chat's question had an entirely different meaning. He could tell Felix wasn't convinced but Chat let go and Adrien made his way over to the two girls.

* * *

Sabrina sobbed into Chloe's shoulder, trapping her in a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry. Please forgive me, Chloe. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Did I hurt you? Please tell me I didn't hurt you." Chloe held her tight, patting her back, trying not to cry. She did this. It wasn't Sabrina's fault yet the red-head apologized for things she didn't even remember.

"You didn't hurt me, Sabrina. I hurt you." She said, pulling Sabrina away to gaze into her glassy eyes. "If it weren't for me none of this would have happened. Heroes don't belittle their friends. Heroes don't push people who help them away. I'm sorry, Sabrina. I'm really sorry."

Sabrina raised a hand to her eyes, pulling off her glasses so she could rub the rest of her tears away. "But… you never apologize, Chloe." She mumbled, a small smile appeared as she readjusted her glasses back onto her face.

Chloe felt her heart stop, as if she was shot through the heart. Sabrina was right but it still hurt. She didn't have a right to be hurt by that. She wondered if this was what pushed Ladybug away from her. If that's why she never showed up to help them. She may have been mean but she wasn't stupid. She didn't believe the "Ladybug isn't feeling well" story for a second.

"I know. I'm no better than an akuma. I know I am a pain to deal with but… You're my best friend, Sabrina. I hope you can forgive me." She said, smiling at Sabrina. "You don't need to be a hero, you just need to be Sabrina."

Sabrina smiled as Chat-bug came up behind her. Chloe helped Sabrina onto her feet and narrowed her eyes at him. "You two okay?" He asked. Sabrina nodded but expressed confusion at a male ladybug.

"No!" Chloe interjected, storming up to Chat-bug. "Where was Ladybug? And don't tell me she's sick!" She screamed, crossing her arms. He looked at her with worry in his eyes and Chat Noir glared at her. She tried to stand her ground but found herself overwhelmed by the events that had conspired. She burst into tears. "I'm sorry. I just need to know… Was it me? Did I push Ladybug away so badly that she didn't even want to save me anymore? Please tell her I learned my lesson. Please." She cried, falling to her knees.

Chloe kept sobbing, disgusted with her self-pity. She truly never was going to change. "I know I'm terrible but… Does she really hate me that much that she wouldn't even come to help Sabrina or her own partner?" She was startled when two hands placed themselves on her shoulders. She looked up to find one of the hands belonging to Sabrina and the other belonging to Chat-bug, who was crouching down to her level. She gazed into his eyes and found understanding. She couldn't figure out how he could possibly understand what she was going through.

Chat-bug looked over his shoulder and glanced at Chat Noir. "Could you take Sabrina home?" He looked up to Sabrina. "Would that be okay with you?"

"But, Chloe-"

"Will be fine. She's in good hands." Chat Noir placed a hand on her shoulder. Sabrina looked back down at Chloe and Chloe smiled back up at her. She nodded at Chat. "I'm going to need directions." Chat said, scooping Sabrina into his arms.

"S-sure. N-no problem." Sabrina stuttered, blushing fiercely. Chloe would have teased her but found that to be in poor taste and just watched Chat Noir carry her away before turning to look Chat-bug in the eyes.

"Sorry. I wanted to speak with you alone." He mumbled, before a crowd of people started to form around them. A beep came from his earrings. "Mind if we go somewhere else?" Chat-bug held his hand out to her and she took it as he pulled her to his side, taking out his yo-yo.

Chloe covered her face, suddenly reminded of her ruined mascara as the crowd of people began to close in. "Monsieur Bug!" Someone screamed and they were both startled as they saw Dupain-Cheng's sidekick racing towards them. What was her name again? Chat-bug wasted no time and swung away, carefully landing on a nearby rooftop. He set Chloe down and untied his yo-yo.

Chloe looked to the ground, rubbing her arm. "So, was it me? Is she faking being sick because of me?"

Chat-bug finished what he was doing and walked over to her. He set his hands on her shoulders and shook his head. "No! Not at all!" He cried, before taking a deep breath. Another beep came from his earrings and he gave her a sheepish smile. "Hold on, I'll explain. I just have to…" Chloe nodded back in understanding and watched him walk behind a chimney.

"Could you feed Pollen, too?" She asked, taking a seat behind the other side of the chimney. She saw the flash of Chat-bug detransforming. It was such a bright red.

"Yes, I will." He said, from the other side. "Sorry, I only have cheese." Chloe assumed he was talking to the kwamis now.

"It's okay, Chat Noir, I understand."

"Me too." Chloe perked up at Pollen's cute voice. She started playing with her fingers, finding the situation not only sad but awkward.

"So… What's going on, Noir?" She asked, turning her head to the side to stare at the chimney. "Why didn't Ladybug show today? If it isn't me then why did you lie to me?" It was silent for a while. Chloe began to wonder if he was still alive back there.

"Listen, Chloe. What I'm about to tell you no one else can know. Do you understand? You can't tell anybody. Please, it's a matter of life or death." Chat pleaded, such seriousness in his tone. His voice alone gave her anxiety. It was just so unnatural to hear from such a naturally happy hero. But the fact he really believed it to be life or death had her heart speeding up faster.

"I won't. Whatever you say now will be between us." She said, closing her eyes. "I promise." She only hoped he believed her. She wouldn't blame him if he didn't.

"It would be better if I told you face to face. Hold on." Chat-bug said. She nodded, momentarily forgetting he couldn't see her. She saw the flash even behind her eyelids and waited until he tapped her on the shoulder. He held his hand out to her and pulled her onto her feet. Chloe noticed he had a hard time looking her in the eye as he took a breath. "Ladybug left."

The words entered Chloe's ears but she could have sworn she didn't catch them. "What?" She blinked, taking a step back.

"She left, Chloe."

"I heard you!" She cried. She raised her hands to her hair, shaking her head rapidly. "How? When? Was it me? Did she leave because of me?" She pulled at her hair and clawed at her scalp. "Was it that brown-haired liar?" She hissed. She backed herself back into the chimney, glaring at the ground. "Why would she leave?"

"Chloe. Calm down." Chat-bug rushed up to her, grabbing her wrists, pulling them away from her head. "Take a deep breath."

"No! No! Tell me it's a joke!" She screamed, causing Chat-bug to shush her. She lowered her voice to a whisper, as she cried for the third time that day. "It's gotta be a joke." She fell to the ground, hands in her lap, and Chat-bug followed. Pollen flew to her side, rubbing against her cheek. She looked up at him, tears filling his eyes too. Guilt filled her chest. She wanted to comfort him but she wanted to be comforted too.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I'm so, so sorry." Something about the absolute sadness in his voice ripped out what was left of her heart. She felt anger rising once more. Flashbacks to just a few days before when Adrien was crying over her shoulder. Pulling the hero into a hug was just instinct at that point.

"All she left was a letter." Chat-bug mumbled, into her shoulder. "She said she couldn't handle not being able to save everyone. She said she had a life to live and Ladybug just got in the way." With each word he spoke her grip around him became tighter as she reached explosive levels of rage. But she held it back because none of them needed that right now. She looked to Pollen for some source of comfort but the kwami just looked back at her with sad eyes. "I want to believe she will come back, but... what if she doesn't?"

Chloe felt herself freeze as she hugged him a bit tighter. It reminded her of Adrien. How would Adrien react to finding out Ladybug was gone? She knew he was as big a fan of Ladybug as she was. There's no way he could take another loss. She could barely handle it and she never lost anyone before.

Chat-bug pushed himself away from her, wiping his tears away. "If anyone asks, Ladybug's sick, okay? No one can know she's gone, Chloe. I can't risk a city wide panic right now. I can't risk Hawkmoth knowing." He said, staring into her eyes with shocking seriousness. He climbed to his feet and she followed him. "Want a lift home?" He asked. She was surprised by how well he could hide just how sad he was seconds before. He took his yo-yo out of the pouch on his chest causing her miraculous to slip out. He reached down to pick it up but Pollen beat him to it.

"I didn't tell her to do it!" Chloe cried, when Chat-bug turned back to glare at her. She turned her head to glare at Pollen. She worked so hard to gain Ladybug and Chat Noir's trust and now that she had lost Ladybug's she couldn't risk losing Chat's. "Pollen! I'm going to miss you too, but you have to go back!"

"No!" Pollen screamed, flying away from Chat-bug and over to Chloe. She nodded her head in Chat-bug's direction. "Look at him." She whispered. Chloe moved her gaze to Chat-bug, perhaps realizing for the first time just how… broken he looked. She narrowed her eyes and took the comb from Pollen, stuffing it in her hair, despite Chat-bug's protests.

Chloe looked to the ground, breathing heavily, deathly afraid of what she was about to do. "I'm sorry, Chat Noir. I'm sorry for saying you couldn't fight without Ladybug. I was wrong. But, please, you have nothing to prove. Let me help you." She cried.

Chat-bug looked to the ground before shaking his head. "I can't, Chloe. It's too dangerous. Hawkmoth could target you-"

"He already did!" She cried. "And it was my own impulsiveness that got me in that situation but if I had more experience, I could help you!"

"Chloe, I'm sorry." Chat-bug said, "I just can't accept your help. Your safety is at risk!"

"I don't care!" Chloe screamed. Chat-bug's eyes widen in shock. She could understand. She was a little surprised herself. Chloe Bourgeois was always known to care more about herself than anyone else. But that was going to change. She squeezed her fists shut and took a step closer to him, standing her ground this time. "Let me help you."

Chat-bug took a small step back, refusing to look her in the eye. "I can't-"

"You can't fool me, Chat. You're as bad at hiding your feelings as my friend…" She mumbled. She smirked a little at the thought of Adrien trying to hide a similar feeling just a few days ago and just how surprised he was she could sense his hurt. He looked almost as surprised as Chat-bug did now. "Ladybug left. She left you. I know it hurts you. Let me help make it easier."

Chloe reached out a hand to rest it on his shoulder but he backed away. He was denying himself the right to comfort, to mourn. Why? She simply couldn't understand it. No one could be this stupidly self-less to deny themselves what they need. "I appreciate your concern, Chloe, but I'm fine. Look, I'm sorry I upset you earlier but you don't need to prove to me you're a hero." He softly said, taking her outstretched hand in both his own. "Really."

Shock. All she felt was utter shock. All the pain he was going through right now and he was still trying to help her. Still trying to make sure she was okay. Did he have no care for himself? Her heart started speeding up as she ripped her hand out of his and poked her finger in his chest.

"What's wrong with you?" She cried. The bug nearly fell back in surprise. "I know you are capable of handling it on your own! I just saw what you did not too long ago! I'm not blind! You think I'm offering to help because I have something to prove to you? I have nothing to prove to you and everything to prove to myself! But that's not the point! You're hurting! Don't you get it, you idiot? Is that… is that Chat Noir even a permanent member to help you?"

He glanced to the left, leaning backward to avoid her wrath. "No." He said it so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"You're alone then, after this? You're just gonna try to handle this on your own?" She stomped away from him, mumbling curses to herself before running back to him. "Stop pretending you don't have the weight of the world on your shoulders!"

They were both silent for a few moments. Chloe was breathing heavily now. How had she never noticed how annoyingly self-less Chat Noir was? "Chloe…" Chat-bug mumbled. "I'm fine. I swear, I'm fine." She looked up at him and found his eyes betraying his words. She sighed.

"You really think you have to be her in order to be a hero, don't you?" She mumbled. That was exactly how she felt once before. She couldn't pretend that wasn't still how she felt. But maybe she didn't have to change into Ladybug to be a hero. "You don't have to be her, Noir. Ladybug never wanted my help either, for good reason, yes, but I doubt she ever got help much from those other heroes?" She looked to him and it only took a glance at his face to get her answer. "I know, like her, you're worried you won't be able to save everyone like you couldn't save her, right? Well… maybe…" She took his hands in hers, smirking at him, "You don't have enough hands."

Chat-bug gave her a sad smile before shaking his head. He looked to the ground, not facing her, clearly in contemplation. "Please, let me help you. I'm willing to risk my own safety for you and this city. It's not up to you to decide that for me. That's what she did." He continued to contemplate, still refusing to look her in the eye. "Please. I know I don't deserve it but I want to help you. You can't deny yourself help. Please… Be your own bug, Chat Noir." He finally looked up, pulling his hands away. He scratched the back of his head.

"I'll think about it…" He said, giving her a more genuine smile.

Chloe nodded, pushing down her frustration. "I get it. It takes time. But remember, you aren't responsible for the safety I've already thrown away a long time ago." She giggled, patting him on the shoulder. "I'll keep the comb then but I won't come unless you tell me… or you're about to die… Deal?" She held out her hand to him and he smiled, pulling her into a hug instead, taking her by surprise. He chuckled over her shoulder.

"Thanks, Chloe. I mean it." She took that as a yes, pushing him off her, smiling.

"I think I'll escort myself home. You just rest while you can, okay?"

Chat-bug chuckled once more, giving her a wink and a two finger salute. "Yes, ma'am." She rolled her eyes, knowing he was putting on an act once more. She waved him goodbye as he swung away before transforming. She led herself home.

Upon landing on her balcony once again, she detransformed. That's when she spotted the photo just beside her foot. The photo of her and Ladybug. She picked it up, looking at it with new eyes. Ladybug really was disgusted in that photo. She dug her nails into the paper, her thumb stamping in Ladybug's face.

Ladybug inspired Chloe to be a hero but never believed in her and left before she could even see what she had done to her. She left before she could see what she had done to Chat. Before she could see what she had done to all of them. It wasn't fair. She had to know that, right?

Finding herself overcome with rage, she tore the picture in half and tossed it to the sides. She watched the pieces float away in the wind. She should add littering to her already very long rap sheet. She felt something on her shoulder and looked to find Pollen. She forgot about Pollen. She smiled and gave the kwami a little hug.

"I'm sorry, my queen." Pollen whispered in her ear. Chloe sighed. She hoped the kwami didn't blame herself for what happened. She took the kwami in both hands and led her into her room. Their room.

"Come on. I need to fix my make-up and get you something to eat. And please… call me Chloe."

* * *

**AN: **Thank you for reading. I just wanted to inform you that Marinette will be coming, no worries. Just, she wasn't a focus for the first two chapters. Stay tuned. Also, this fic wasn't intended with much shipping in mind besides maybe the love square but that's still not decided. So, ship whatever you want. Please don't forget to leave a review! I love hearing from you guys! 3


End file.
